kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Commando (Nod)
Information comes from this wiki page along with some revisions Nod’s commandos are dangerous female assassins armed with laser pistols and a portable stealth generator. They served as Nod’s ultimate infantry unit during the Third Tiberium War. Unlike previous generations of commandos, these soldiers are women who make use of advanced Nod technology to enhance their effectiveness on the battlefield. Due to high standards, few commandos were available during the war; typically, commanders were only allowed to have one on the battlefield at a time. They are also fanatically loyal to Kane; in fact, a commando shot one of her comrades full of holes after he spoke out against Kane, during a mission in the Italian Hills. They are an equal match when upgraded against GDI counterparts. Nod commandos are also armed with detonation packs, which are extremely effective against structures, but prefer laser handguns, which can cut through infantry. The heat and power of the lasers are also capable of slicing through light vehicles, such as the Pitbull. They also have portable stealth generators, and can cloak themselves when standing still. The commando training program is under the jurisdiction of the Black Hand of Nod, and so Black Hand commanders have increased access to more experienced commandos, often being able to spearhead an offensive with two heroic commandos. To respect the Black Hand's stance on optic camouflage, these commandos choose not to use their stealth generators. Quotes When created * Nice day for a kill. * Ready for assignment! When selected * Yes? * I’m waiting... * Something you need? * Take your time! * Whenever you’re ready! * Take your time. * Well? * I work alone! * What’s the plan? * Of course I’m ready! * Yes, I’m here. * I’m always ready. When ordered to move * Okay. * I approved! * I understand. * Moving! * What’s after that? * I see! * I’ll see you there! * Try to keep up! Garrisoning structure * Going in. * This’ll do. * Let’s have a look! When ordered to attack * Is he next? * Just my type. * So easy... * Nice meeting you! * I can take care of this! Using Det-Packs * I’ll just drop this off! * With my complements! * Here’s my card! * Delivered by hand! Moving to attack * Let’s get aquainted! * It would be a pleasure! * It’s playtime! * I love to make new friends! * I’ve been waiting for this! In combat * I like their courage! * Just need to finish up here! * I can handle this! * Who’s up next? * Let’s teach them! * Sorry about the mess! Retreating * On my way back! * Heading back! Trivia * This commando has a number of similarities with the Allies’ special agent Tanya from the Red Alert series; Both of them are female, carry dual wield pistols and explosives, and classify as commandos. Category:Elite Infantry Category:Command & Conquer Category:Infantry Category:The Brotherhood of Nod